


Parents (OC insert)

by Randompony03



Category: the moomins
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Lumin's parents decide to unexpectedly drop by for a prolonged visit, which causes enough of a stir in Moominvalley as is. However, when a certain cat dad shows up with the intent of popping by with quick 'hello' for his old friend and instead learns he's a father a whole other ruckus begins. Shenanagens ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I will be posting a fic for this fandom anywhere. This is mostly the product of me really wanting to write something for Joxter being an unknowing, but pleasently surprised cat dad and something for Lumini's parents and just, mashing the ideas together. Hope you enjoy!

The sun smiled gently down upon Moominvalley as a soft breeze ruffled the green grass. It was a beautiful spring day with the perfect conditions to be outside. Lumini smiled back up to the sky from her place in the grass by her good friend, Snufkin, who was busy fishing. It was peaceful that neither of them had any clue what was to come.

When the two of them had resorted to chatting on the bridge, they found their attention being drawn toward a commotion down the trail leading directly to them. There appeared to be two people traveling together, talking loudly and craned over a map being held by the woman of the pair. Suddenly the woman pointed straight ahead and the two of them looked up. Now that their faces were visable, Lumini sat a bit straighter. When they saw her looking at them their faces lit up like a couple of evening lanterns. "Lumini!" They cried in unison. They rushed forward, arms open wide.

Lumini sighed in response and stood up. She placed herself in the center on the bridge and braced herself for the inevitable impact. Sure enough, the excitable couple crashed into her and pulled her close. Lumini grumbled at the suffocating hug. Mama, papa, what are you doing here?" she asked her parents. They pulled back, smiling brightly. "We thought we'd take a holiday and come visit you." Her mother explained with a bright smile on her face. "Oh?" Lumini looked between her parents.

Snufkin stood and studied the family in front of him. Judging by the size of their bags they had tried to reasonable with their packing, but had still gone a tad overboard. Lumini's mother, who appeared to be a handsome woman of hispanic decent, noticed him and let go of her daughter. "And who might this be?" She asked, bringing the boy to the attention of her husband. "I'm Snufkin, good Sir and Mrs." Snufkin introduced himself with a tip of his hat. The man extended his hand and firmly shook Snufkin's hand. "Monk is name, and this is my wife, Camelle." Monk had a certain sternness about him, but by the twinkle in his eye Snufkin could tell he was also a kind, jolly man. "You wouldn't by chance be courting my daughter, would you?" He asked with a mischievous smile. "Father!" Lumini cried in embarrassment. Her face had turned a bright shade of red as tried to cover to by pulling down the brim of her hat. Snufkin chuckled softly. "Oh no, nothing like that, Sir." He answered, though his cheeks had taken on a slight rosey hue of their own. This did not go unnoticed by Camelle.

The following weeks ran relatively the same with only the added hecticness of introductions. It did not take long for the inhabitants of Moominvalley to meet Lumini's parents. Monk made sure that their presence was acknowledged. The natives found them charming. Monk was loud and charismatic. He told jokes and tales of folk-lore, proving he had somewhat of a brain in his noggin. Camelle was quiet and crafty. She always seemed to be working of some form of stitching or crochet. It became common knowledge quite fast that she exceeded in the culinary field as well. She and her husband were well-read and always seemed to have a book on hand. 

Having the two of them around left Lumini a tad more tired than usual. There were days when she would stay inside for a quiet day with her parents rather than join her friends in their adventures. Moomin was finding that he missed her, but knew it was all for good reasons. As Moominvalley settled with it's temporary newcomers, it sat comfortably none-the-wiser to the approaching of another.


	2. Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of a member of the Moomim family decided to stop by for a visit. Instead, he learns something about himself he was unaware of.

An older mumrik pushed his way effortlessly through the lush forest surrounding his desired destination. It had been a long time since he had seen his old pal, Moomin. He figured he could pop by for a brief 'how do you do?' before taking his leave once more.

By staying to the edges of the small neighborhood within the valley, he managed to make it to the charming blue home without being stopped for unessicary socialization. Stepping up to the back door, he put his bag down. No point in lugging that into Moomin's house. Checking the knob, he found it was unlocked. He figured he could slip in, maybe take a quick nap, then chat with Moomin a bit before heading back out into the world.

Upon entering, he found the house quiet and still. Just as he had hoped. Wandering into a living room, he found a nice sun bathed window seat and made himself comfortable. He placed his hat over his face and let himself slip into unconsciousness.

Much later, Moomin came back into the house from spending time with Lumini and her parents. He noticed the sound of soft snoring when he entered. Moomin followed the sound to it's source. A scruffy, almost feral, looking man lay spralled out on the window seat. He reminded the young troll quite a bit of his friend, Snufkin. He wore a scuffed up green coat with a yellow scarf tucked into the collar, a tall, red hat rested over his face and had shifted just enough to expose a sliver of the pale skin beneath it, even his dark hair was cut in a similar fashion to that of his friend's. He could almost swear they were related in some way.

Either way, Moomin was unsure as to why he was here or who he was. He assumed he was merely a guest, the likes of which was not uncommon in the household. He did not wish to disturb his slumber to ask for his name. Instead, he would ask Moominpapa, who would be in his study. Moomin climbed up the stairs as quietly as possible and knocked on the study door before entering. Moominpapa swiveled around to see who it was. "Ah, Moomin my boy. What can I do for you?" He asked. "Hello papa, I just wanted to ask who our guest was?" Moomin answered. Moominpapa's brows furrowed in confusion. "Guest?" he stood up and put his hat on, "I dont seem to remember a guest.." He toddled down the stairs in a state of confusion, Moomin close behind.

Upon entering the living room, Moominpapa saw the uninvited guest up and about looking at Moominmama's fine china. A spark of recollection crossed his face. "Joxter? Is it really you?" He asked in disbelief. Joxter turned around slowly and smiled. "Hey Moomin, long time no see?" The older troll crossed the room with open arms. He pulled the scruffy mumrik into a tight hug. "Oh, it's been ages, old sport." He said, letting him go. Joxter's eyes roamed to Moomin. "This must be your son." he gestured towards the young troll, "I can see he takes after his father." Moominpapa nodded. "Yes, as does yours." He agreed absent-mindedly. Joxter froze. He hadn't heard his friend right, had he? "Mine?" He asked sofy. "Oh yes, I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?" Moominpapa turned to Joxter. "You have a son Joxter." The mumrik stared at him in a fashion similar to that of a startled cat. At first, Moominpapa thought he had upset his friend, but was disproved when he saw the smile slowly spread on his face. "A son you say? Of my own?" Moominpapa nodded. "Yes, he's set his tent up by the river over there in fact." He said, pointing out the window. Joxter moved toward it and leaned in. Sure enough, a little green tent sat by the river that ran through Moominvalley. 

Joxter's eyes lit up in excitement. "Well Moomin, I'll have to cut this visit short. I'd like to see my son, but I shall return for a proper visit, I promise." With that, he unpressed himself from the window and swiftly made his way out the back door with his tail happily swishing behind him. Excited, he scooped his bags straps and rushed over to the little, green tent. He pulled back the flap and peeked in. It was empty. The smile on Joxter's face dissolved as disappointment settled in. He was not at all surprised, however. If this son of his was anything like him he'd be in the forest. He could go there himself and seek out the young mumrik by scent, but that required effort Joxter didn't feel up to expending. He decided to wait until it got darker when his son would have to retire to his tent. What better way to pass the time than finding a nice tree to nap in?

********************************************************

The sun had started to its journey to where the horizon would hide it until morning. Snufkin sat by the fire he had prepared and played his harmonica while he waited for his fish to finish cooking. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He opened an eye and saw Lumini with a pillow tucked under her arm. "Evening Snufkin. Would you mind terribly if I slept near your tent tonight?" Sbe asked in that soft voice of hers. Snufkin pur his harmonica aside. "Whatever for?" He cocked his head slightly. Lumini plopped down next to him and hugged her pillow. "I'd like one night without having to try to sleep through my father's snoring." She explained. "Wouldn't Moominhouse be a better option then?" Snufkin stirred the fish. Lumini pulled a small bag from her dress pocket. She took a handful of cep mushrooms from it and dropped them in with the fish. "Don't breathe a word I told you this, but Moominpapa is just as bad, if not worse than my father when it comes to snoring. He sounds like he's sawing lumber!" The two of them laughed. "Well, in that case you better just stay with me." Snufkin finally agreed. "Oh, thank you Snufkin! You really are a dear." Lumini wrapped her arms around him for a brief hug. 

Eventually, the dinner was eaten and the time for sleep had arrived. Lumini began to place her pillow on the ground and remove her cloak to use as a blanket. "Lumini, it could get cold out here." Snufkin informed her. She brushed her hands over the grass to smoothen it out. "I know." She replied. "I think it would be best if you joined me in the tent. There's plenty of room." Lumini stopped what she was doing and looked to Snufkin. She was thankful for the poor lighting. The thought of sharing Snufkin's tent had tinted her cheeks the color of a spring blossom. "Are you quite certain?" She asked him. Snufkin nodded. Lumini hesitated a few moments before picking up her things and moving into the tent.

"You really are too nice to me, Snufkin." Lumini commented, placing her pillow to the left of his. "No, I don't think I'm nice enough." He said with a kind smile. Lumini felt her cheeks heat up again as a smile spread over her lips.

Suddenly, the tent flaps opened. Lumini clung to Snufkin in shock. Snufkin grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The head of a man very similar in appearance to Snufkin appeared. A grin took over his face. "Look at you. You've turned out so well." He loomed to Lumini, "And found yourself a litte lover, I see." Lumini's face went a deep shade of red. "Who are you?" Snufkin asked the man cautiously. The man stuck out his clawed hand. "Joxter, I'm your father."


End file.
